Alec's Goldeneye
by Alec Trevelyan 006
Summary: Goldeneye from Alec's point of view with some chapters from his daughter Ella's point of view. Ella becomes the new 006 after her dad dies. I tried to stay as close to the movie as I could. AU as the ending of the movie has changed.
1. Arkangel

**Author's Note: This is my revised version Of Alec's Goldeneye. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own James Bond or any characters from the James Bond universe, I have simply borrowed them for my story. My OC's belong to me along with the story and ideas in it. Please read and review.**

 **Chapter 1: Arkangel**

I awake with a start. I don't remember when I fell asleep. If I've missed James, the mission was doomed. I quickly stretch and walk around the storeroom where I'm hidden. Fortunately, I don't see any sign of James yet. I go back to where I was and wait.

Soon, I start to think about what I'm missing back home. I miss my wife Melissa and my thirteen year old daughter Ella Jean. Ella is like me and that makes me worry sometimes. Somehow she ended up with no traits from my late wife Mary. Mary died two years ago and I still miss her very much.

When Melissa came along last year, I fell in love again. We quickly got married after we met. I got lucky with the fact that Ella and Melissa liked each other. I'm really missing Melissa because she's pregnant with our child. I have this funny feeling that I'm going to miss the birth of my son or daughter.

A noise near by brings me back to reality. I see someone walk into the storeroom. I move from my spot and head for the door. I must stop whoever walked in. The person comes closer to me.

I pull my gun and aim it at the person.

" _Don't even breathe. Where are the others?"_ I ask in Russian.

"I'm alone." Comes the reply.

Finally James has arrived.

"Aren't we all? You're late 007." I say.

"I had to stop in the bathroom." James says.

"Ready to save the world again?" I ask.

"After you 006."

"James, for England." I say as I pull back a metal grate in the floor.

"For England Alec."

We crawl into the space under the floor and make our way to the lab. We exit the space and follow a scientist to the lab. James goes to unlock the door. As he does, the scientist tries to stop him. I shoot the man to stop him just as James gets the door unlocked.

We head into the bottling room. I shut the door behind us. As we take in our surroundings, I begin to notice it's far too quiet. I have this feeling that we've been set up.

"It was too easy." James says as though reading my thoughts.

"Half of everything is luck, James." I say.

"And the other half?" James asks.

I go to reset the door locks and the alarm sounds.

"Fate."

"Set timers six minutes." I say giving James orders for once.

"Six minutes, check." James says as he runs off.

I kill two guards and take their guns. I run to where James is working and throw him a gun. He catches it and heads off to set some more timers. Spying a spot by the stairs, I head there and wait for more guards to come. They storm in and I kill them.

Soon I see Ourumov standing by a window in one of the labs.

' _Oh crap.'_ I think.

"Fire!" Ourumov shouts as if he's reading my mind.

I know I have to warn James and somehow tell him to hurry up.

"Closing time James, last call!" I shout.

"Buy me a pint!" James shouts in response.

I know James has gotten the message. I continue to fight the guards to try and clear a way out for us. Suddenly, the door explodes and I'm surrounded by guards. They grab me and drag me to the center of the room. A gun being pressed to the back of my head lets me know they aren't messing around.

"Get on your knees." Ourumov whispers.

"As you wish." I say as I kneel on the floor.

' _James, help me.'_ I think.

"This is Colonel Ourumov, come out with your hands above your head!" Ourumov shouts.

"How original." James says.

I begin to wonder if he knows I'm in trouble.

"Shut the door Alec, there's a draft!" James shouts.

I go to answer him. As I do, Ourumov puts his gun to my head.

"Say one word and I'll blow your brains out." Ourumov whispers.

I wisely decide to keep my mouth shut.

"Alec?" James asks.

Ourumov somehow sees James.

"Move out, throw down your weapon, and walk towards me, slowly." Ourumov says.

I can't take this any longer. My only hope is for James to get out safe.

"Finish the job James, blow them all to hell!" I shout.

Ourumov gives me this look to shut me up. I squirm and wonder if I'm going to be killed for my little outburst. Out of the corner of my eye, I see James run back behind the gas tanks. Ourumov sees this and speaks one more time.

"You have ten seconds." Ourumov says.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2..."

I don't give him the chance to get to one.

"For England James!" I shout.

Ourumov fires his gun. I move my head just enough to keep myself from being killed by the bullet. It grazes the side of my head and I fall to the ground. Darkness surrounds me as I lose consciousness before I hit the ground.


	2. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Author's Note: This is my revised version Of Alec's Goldeneye. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own James Bond or any characters from the James Bond universe, I have simply borrowed them for my story. My OC's belong to me along with the story and ideas in it. Please read and review.**

 **Chapter 2: Like Father, Like Daughter**

Every day I miss my father Alec Trevelyan. I guess it's because I'm so much like him. There are days I wish I could see him again. He died nine years ago during a mission in Russia. After my dad died, I decided to follow in his footsteps and become a double-oh agent.

I went through the training and passed with flying colors. Last month I became a full double-oh agent. They gave me my dad's former call sign, 006. Now I'm about to go out on some mission with his former partner, James Bond. I just hope everything goes well.

Every time something was about to happen to me, this voice in my head says 'Like father, like daughter.' People always tell me I'm like my dad. Most days I believe them. I'm stubborn and a bit pigheaded, just like my dad was. Miss Moneypenny's voice brings me back to reality.

"Ella, M's almost ready for you." Moneypenny says.

"Thanks, I think." I say with a sigh.

"Something wrong?" Moneypenny asks.

"I wonder how James is going to react."

"What do you mean?" Moneypenny asks puzzled.

"I know he's been hard on every 006 before me." I say.

"I think he'll take this just fine." Moneypenny says with a laugh.

"I hope so."

"Miss Moneypenny, please send in our newest agent." M's voice says over the intercom.

"That's your cue Ella." Moneypenny says.

I walk over to the door and open it. Just as I do, I hear James yelling at M.

"I don't need a partner M!" James shouts.

"Too bad, you're getting one for this mission." M says trying to calm James down.

I watch as James takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down. When he speaks again, he's somewhat calmer.

"I'm not about to get some young boy killed." James says.

I can hear the anger in his voice. That anger is over the fact that he thinks he's the one who got my dad killed.

"You're not going to get anyone killed. Come to think of it, you've never gotten anyone killed." M says.

"It's my fault Alec is dead, I'm the one who got him killed."

I walk into the room shutting the door behind me. I walk over and stand next to James.

"James, my dad gave his life to make sure you were safe." I say.

"Ella, what are you doing here?" James asks puzzled.

"Ella is your new partner James." M says.

"You're sticking me with Trevelyan's kid?"

From James' tone, I can tell he doesn't really want to work with me.

"Alec was your partner, so I thought having Ella work with you would be good for the both of you."

"I don't want to work with _her_." James says,

"Why not?" I ask puzzled.

"Ella, I don't want your death on my head too."

"I can handle myself, thank you very much." I say.

"You're still a kid."

"I'm 22 years old; I'm no longer a kid." I matter-of-factly state.

"Your father wouldn't approve of you being a double-oh agent."

"And why not?" I ask.

"Because women shouldn't be double-oh agents." James says with a snort.

"You sexist pig!" I shout.

"I am not a sexist pig." James says as he tries to calm me down.

I take a few deep breaths to calm myself, though it doesn't seem to be working. I'm still mad at James.

"Yes, you are." I growl.

"James, Ella, shut your mouths now!" M shouts at us.

We both shut our mouths to please M. However, I'm trying to figure out if there's more going on here than what I've been told. I have this nagging feeling that there's something I don't know.

"Now, to the matter at hand." M says.

"You've already told me about the Janus mission." James says.

"Janus mission?" I ask puzzled.

"You were briefed on this before James showed up."

"Oh right." I quietly say.

I have this feeling somewhere deep inside that this Janus guy is really my dad. Somewhere deep in my heart I know that he didn't die nine years ago. I know he's alive somewhere and he's being held hostage.

"Is something wrong Ella?" M asks.

"No, nothing."

"Good. Now James, you are to get your equipment from Q. Ella, I have a few things I need to say to you." M says.

"Am I free to go?" James asks.

"Yes."

James walks toward the door. He puts his hand on the knob and opens it. M stops him before he walks out.

"James, come back alive."

James smiles at her and walks out of the room shutting the door behind him. I look at M. She motions for me to come closer. I move closer to M's desk.

"Take a seat."

I take a seat across from M.

"Would you care for a drink?" M asks.

"No thanks, I don't drink." I say.

"Really?" M asks shocked.

"Yes, really."

"I thought you might take after your father." M says.

"I do drink sometimes, but I never touch alcohol before or during a mission."

"What's your reason for that?" M asks.

"It clouds my judgment, and I would rather have a clear head than be killed."

"Smart girl." M says as she crosses her arms.

"Thanks, I think." I say while looking at my feet.

"Something wrong dear?" M asks concerned.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Right now I'm not too sure about anything." I say.

"What do you mean?" M asks puzzled.

"M, nothing has been the same since my father died. My world was turned upside-down when I found out he was dead, and now all I can think about is the fact that he might not be dead at all."

"From what I understand, there were no survivors from the Arkangel explosion." M says.

"Did they ever find a body?" I ask.

"There were bodies found, but they were all burned beyond recognition."

"Did they do DNA testing on any of them?"

"No, they didn't have the technology at the time."

"So you're saying that there is a possibility that none of those bodies were my dad's and that he could still be alive?"

"Ella, I doubt your dad survived that explosion." M quietly says.

"My dad was tough, I'm sure he survived." I say.

"If he had survived, I think he would have come home by now." M says.

"You're right, I wasn't thinking." I quietly say.

"Anyway, about why I wanted to talk to you."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I ask puzzled.

"I want to know why you became a double-oh agent."

"I became a double-oh agent to honor my father, so I could keep his memory alive." I say.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" M asks.

"I'm sure that's the only reason, why do you ask?" I ask.

"I've heard some rumors that you became a double-oh agent to avenge you father and get revenge on those who killed him." M says.

"Ouruvmov deserves to die for what he did to my father, but if I were to come across him during our mission, I won't be the one to kill him." I say.

"And why wouldn't you kill him?" M asks.

"I've got no reason to kill him, unless he tries to kill me first."

"You're a smart girl, with a good head on your shoulders; I think you made the right choice." M says.

"Thank you."

"You're free to go now."

I stand up and walk toward the door. I put my hand on the doorknob and open it. As I go to walk out, M stops me.

"Ella, keep an eye on James, and please come back alive." M says.

"I'll do my best." I say.

I walk out of the room and head to the lobby. When I get there, I stop in front of the memorial wall. All the stars that are carved on the wall are reminders of all the agents who lost their lives in the line of duty. There are no names on the wall, only the date the agent died. I find my father's star and place my hand on it.

"Dad, I swear I'll keep your memory alive, no matter what." I whisper.

"Your father would be proud of you; I want you to know that." A voice says.

I turn around and see James standing there.

"I'm sure he would have." I quietly say.

"I wish he could see what a beautiful and smart young woman you've become." James says.

"I'm sure where ever he is, he's watching over me." I say.

"Yes, you're right. Now, are you ready to go?" James asks.

"I'm as ready as I'm going to be."

"Good, now let's go." James says.

We walk out of the building and into the dark night. We hope to be very successful on our mission.


	3. Alec's Nightmare

**Author's Note: This is my revised version Of Alec's Goldeneye. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own James Bond or any characters from the James Bond universe, I have simply borrowed them for my story. My OC's belong to me along with the story and ideas in it. Please read and review.**

 **Chapter 3: Alec's Nightmare**

"James!" I scream as I wake up from a nightmare.

I sit up in bed and rub my face with my hands. I wonder why I keep having these nightmares. Who James is or why he's in these dreams I'm having is a complete mystery to me. Something deep inside keeps telling me there's something I don't know. Most of my memories from the past nine years are a bit of a mystery.

I remember nothing from before I woke up in the hospital. All I know is that I was in some kind of explosion that not only nearly killed me, but left the right side of my face scarred. I wish I could remember more of my past, but I can't. I feel like something is missing from my life. Do I have a family that misses me?

Do I have a wife? Kids? A good job? Friends that love and miss me? I know there has to be something there, but I just don't know what it is.

The person sleeping next to me wakes up. They sit up and take me in their arms.

"Alec, you need your rest, now come back to bed." They say.

"I can't sleep Xenia." I say.

"Nightmare?" Xenia asks.

"Yes." I say with a nod of my head.

"Soon your nightmares will be gone, but for now you must deal with them." Xenia says.

"For my sake and sanity, I hope you're right." I quietly say.

"If your plan goes well, everything will be alright soon."

"If that stupid British agent who wants to meet me tomorrow doesn't interfere, everything will go according to plan." I say.

"James Bond is a fool. He shouldn't mess with you." Xenia says.

"Yes, you're right."

"I'm going to bed now, are you coming?" Xenia asks.

"Yes, in a minute."

Xenia lets me go and lies down. Soon she is asleep. I think about what she said. James Bond. The name sounds familiar to me. I think about where I've heard the name before.

Suddenly I remember where I've heard Bond's name. I used to work with a man named James Bond. The only bad thing is, I don't remember much about him. I only remember that people used to call him Her Majesty's loyal terrier, I just don't remember why he was called that. I think it has something to do with the job I had before I ended up as the head of the Janus syndicate.

I think back on when I was in the hospital and about what Ourumov told me about Bond.

"This man is your enemy" Ourumov said as he showed me a picture.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"His name is James Bond. He betrayed you by leaving you to die in the Arkangel explosion." Ourumov said.

"Why would he leave me if I'm his enemy?" I asked puzzled.

"He used to be your friend."

"Why would my friend leave me to die?"

"Because he thought I killed you."

"So, why didn't you kill me?"

"I needed you alive to carry out my plan."

"Why should I help you?" I snarled.

"If you want to stay alive, you'll help me." Ourumov said threatening me.

"I could care less if I live or die."

"Fine, I'll turn you over to the government and they can deal with your Cossack ass." Ourumov said.

"How did you know I'm a Cossack?" I asked.

"Your parents were Lienz Cossacks, who survived the British betrayal, were they not?" Ourumov asked.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with me living?"

"If I were to turn you over to the government, they would kill you for not only being a spy, but a Cossack." Ourumov said.

"Fine, I'll help you." I reluctantly said.

"I thought you would see things my way." Ourumov's voice says as the memory fades away.

Months of brainwashing turned me against England and my former friend James Bond. Tomorrow I'm meeting him for the first time in nine years and I wonder how both James and I will react. However, I'm not about to worry about that now. I need to get some sleep. I lie down and fall into a fitful and dreamless sleep.


	4. Statue Park

**Author's Note: This is my revised version Of Alec's Goldeneye. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own James Bond or any characters from the James Bond universe, I have simply borrowed them for my story. My OC's belong to me along with the story and ideas in it. Please read and review.**

 **Chapter 4: Statue Park**

I quietly sit in the car on the way to someplace called the Statue Park. I'm still fuming from earlier. James had left me sitting in our hotel room all day while he ran around town looking for clues on where to find Janus. Apparently James had agreed to meet him in this park that now held statues. Now we're headed there to confront Janus.

We arrive at the park and Xenia parks the car.

"I must say I've had a lovely evening, you?" James asks.

"Once again the pleasure was all yours." Xenia says.

"You'll understand if I don't call." James says.

"I won't lose sleep over it."

"Sweet dreams." James says as he hits Xenia on the back of the head, which knocks her out.

James and I get out of the car and head to the meeting place. We get there and James starts barking orders at me, which I resent.

"I want you to stay hidden." James says.

"Why?" I ask.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Fine, I'll go hide." I grumble.

I walk away and find a place to watch the action. I just hope I'm not seen. James walks toward a figure hidden in the shadows. The figure steps into the light and I see Janus for the first time. Only this isn't Janus, it's my father.

I can't believe what I'm seeing, my father is Janus. Or, at least I think it's my father. Suddenly Janus speaks.

"Hello James." Janus says.

"Alec?" James asks as though reading my mind.

"Back from the dead, no longer just an anonymous star on the memorial wall at MI-6."

James is unusually quiet. Does he have no reply for this 'Janus' guy.

"What's the matter James? No glib remark? No pithy comeback?" My dad asks almost mocking James.

"Why?" James asks surprised.

I want to know why too.

"Hilarious question, particularly from you. Did you ever ask why? Why we toppled all those dictators, undermined all those regimes? Only to come home 'Well done, good job, but sorry old boy, everything you risked your life and limb for has changed'." My dad says.

"It was the job we were chosen for." James says.

The shock in his voice still stands out.

"Of course you'd say that. James Bond, Her Majesty's loyal terrier, defender of the so called faith."

James draws his gun and points it at my dad. He sees this and calls James out.

"Oh please James, put it away, it's insulting to think I haven't anticipated your every move."

"Yes." James mumbles.

"I trusted you Alec." James says snapping himself from his trance.

"Trust, what a quaint idea." My dad says rubbing his tongue over his teeth.

' _What the hell is going on here?'_ I think.

This is so unlike my father. I want to know what has gotten into him.

"How did the MI-6 screening miss that your parents were Lienz Cossacks?" James asks.

I'm not surprised by this. My dad told me about my grandparent's background before he left for the Arkangel mission.

"Once again your faith has been misplaced. They knew. We're both orphans James, but while your parents had the luxury of dying in a climbing accident, mine survived the British betrayal and Stalin's execution squads. But my father couldn't let himself or my mother live with the shame of it. MI-6 figured I was too young to remember. And so in one of life's little ironies, the son went to work for the government whose betrayal caused the father to kill himself and his wife." My dad says.

"Hence Janus, the two faced Roman God come to life." James says.

"It wasn't God who gave me this face, it was you. Setting the timers for three minutes instead of six."

What is my dad talking about? James is the one responsible for the way he now looks. This is unreal.

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?" James asks almost mocking my dad.

"No, you're supposed to die for me." My dad quips.

James smiles a bit at this remark.

"Oh, by the way. I did think of asking you to join my little scheme, but somehow I knew 007's loyalty was always to the mission, never to his friend." My dad says.

James doesn't respond.

"Closing time James, last call."

I see this red dot appear on James' neck. A dart appears out of nowhere and James crumples to the ground. My dad stands over James' form and speaks.

"For England James."

The next thing I know, I'm surrounded by what appear to be guards. Something hits me on the back of the head and I start to black out. The last thing I remember seeing before I completely lose consciousness is some guard smirking at me.


	5. The Statue Of Lenin

**Author's Note: This is my revised version Of Alec's Goldeneye. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own James Bond or any characters from the James Bond universe, I have simply borrowed them for my story. My OC's belong to me along with the story and ideas in it. Please read and review.**

 **Chapter 5: The statue of Lenin**

I arrive at the statue of Lenin for my meeting with James Bond. As I get there, I see a figure running to hide behind one of the statues. I just happen to notice that the figure is a young woman. I grab my radio from my pocket.

"I need every man available to come to the statue of Lenin as quickly as possible." I say.

"As you wish sir." Comes the reply.

I watch as the men take their places. As they do, James walks closer. I stare at him for what seems like an eternity. I hate James for leaving me to die nine years ago. Actually, I don't really hate him at all. I just feel confusion.

I snap out of my trance and address James.

"Hello James." I say.

As I speak, I hear a faint gasp from behind one of the statues.

' _It's that girl.'_ I think.

"Alec?" James asks breaking me from my thoughts.

"Back from the dead, no longer just an anonymous star on the memorial wall at MI-6." I say.

I get nothing but silence as a response.

"What's the matter James? No glib remark? No pithy comeback?" I ask almost mocking James.

"Why?" James asks surprised.

I laugh and then speak.

"Hilarious question particularly from you. Did you ever ask why? Why we toppled all those dictators, undermined all those regimes? Only to come home 'Well done, good job, but sorry old by, everything you've risked your life and limb for has changed'."

"It was the job we were chosen for." James says.

"Of course you'd say that. James Bond, Her Majesty's loyal terrier, defender of the so called faith."

James draws his gun and points it at me. However, I knew he was going to do that and I call him on it.

"Oh please James, put it away. It's insulting to think I haven't anticipated your every move." I say.

"Yes." James mumbles.

It seems like he's either in a trance or thinking about something.

"I trusted you Alec." James says snapping out of his trance.

"Trust, what a quaint idea." I say rubbing my tongue over my teeth.

"How did the MI-6 screening miss that your parents were Lienz Cossacks?" James asks.

"Once again your faith is misplaced. They knew. We're both orphans James, but while your parents had the luxury of dying in a climbing accident, mine survived the British betrayal and Stalin's execution squads. But my father couldn't let himself or my mother live with the shame of it. MI-6 figured I was too young to remember. And so in one of life's little ironies, the son went to work for the government whose betrayal caused the father to kill himself and his wife." I say.

"Hence Janus, the two faced Roman God come to life." James says.

"It wasn't God who gave me this face, it was you. Setting the timers for three minutes instead of six."

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?" James asks almost mocking me.

"No, you're supposed to die for me." I quip.

James smiles a bit at this remark.

"Oh, by the way. I did think of asking you to join my little scheme, but somehow I knew, 007's loyalty was always to the mission, never to his friend." I say.

It's now time to signal my guards.

"Closing time James, last call."

A tranquilizer dart appears and knocks James out. I walk over and stand over his motionless body. Now I give the signal to capture the girl.

"For England James."

I watch as the guards surround the person hiding behind the statue. They bring her to me.

"What do we do with her?" One of the guards asks.

"Take her back to the train, but don't harm her. I want to deal with her myself." I say.

"And what do we do with Bond?" A second guard asks.

"Tie him up in the helicopter with the Russian girl."

"As you wish sir." He says and walks off dragging Bond's body behind him.

The other guards carry the girl off to a car and drive away. I walk back to my car and get in. I then drive off to the train.


	6. On The Train

**Author's Note: This is my revised version Of Alec's Goldeneye. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own James Bond or any characters from the James Bond universe, I have simply borrowed them for my story. My OC's belong to me along with the story and ideas in it. Please read and review.**

 **Chapter 6: On The Train**

I look at the girl lying on the bed. She somehow looks familiar to me. I don't know how I know her. She looks a bit like me. Who is she?

The girl opens her eyes and looks at me. I look into her green eyes.

"Who are you?" The girl asks.

"My name's Alec Trevelyan, who are you?" I ask.

"My name's Ella Jean Trevelyan, I'm your daughter."

"Daughter." I stammer.

"Yes, daughter."

"I have no children. I was never married." I defensively say.

"You were married. Twice to be exact." Ella says.

"Liar!" I shout.

"I'm not lying to you."

I take a few deep breaths to calm myself. Ella is obviously lying to me.

"Yes, you are." I snarl.

"No, I'm not."

"The girl I loved died about eleven years ago. I never married her, and we never had any children." I say.

"My mother died eleven years ago, and she was your wife. Her name was Mary." Ella says.

I search my memory for anything I know about a woman named Mary. Then I remember. I married a woman named Mary Ann. I loved her and we had a little girl we named Ella. I feel tears forming in my eyes.

I fight to keep them contained, but am unsuccessful and I start to cry. Feeling my knees getting weak, I sit down on the foot of the bed to keep from landing in a heap on the floor. Ella moves closer to me and puts her arm around my shoulder.

"Please don't cry."

"My dear sweet Mary, dead." I sob.

"She had cancer and died from it."

"Yes, I remember now."

"Do you really?" Ella asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Does the name Melissa ring any bells?"

"I married her after your mum died. She was expecting our child before I 'died'."

"Yes, that's right." Ella says.

"What happened to the baby?" I ask.

"She had a little boy, and his name is Alec Jr."

"I have a son?" I ask surprised.

"Yes, he's a lot like you." Ella says with a laugh.

"He's nine now, right?" I ask.

"He turned nine about a month ago." Ella says.

"He must be giving your stepmother all sorts of trouble." I say.

"You have no idea." Ella says letting out another laugh.

"If he's anything like me, I think I have an idea."

"You were bad at that age?" Ella asks.

"At the orphanage where I lived, I got caught making bombs." I say with a sigh.

"Really?" Ella asks shocked.

I nod my head and say, "Yes, I was a bad kid."

"I don't believe that." Ella says.

"I don't think I ever told you about that." I say.

"Why didn't you?" Ella asks.

"It's something I would much rather forget."

I would love to forget the fact that I grew up as an orphan. I was never adopted. I let out a long sigh and look at Ella.

"And what else would you rather forget?"

My right hand goes up to the right side of my face. My fingers trace the scars that are there. I stop tracing the scars on my face and quickly put my hand in my lap.

"I would like to forget these scars on my face."

I watch as Ella takes her left hand and brings in near my face. I quickly grab her wrist with my right hand.

"Don't touch my face." I mumble.

It's not that the scars hurt; it's just the fact that I don't like people touching them. I don't notice as Ella pulls her wrist from my hand. I also don't notice her taking her right hand and pulling my hand into my lap. The only thing I really notice it Ella gently touching my face. Her fingers gently trace the scars that run across my face.

"You are my father, and it doesn't matter to me what you look like. I will always love you." Ella whispers.

I stare at my daughter. I want her with me, but I feel that she may say her job is more important. What to do? I know I have to give her a choice.

"I love you too, and I want you here." I say.

"You what?" Ella asks shocked.

"You have a choice, stay with me or complete your mission."

"I don't know what to say." Ella says.

"Take your time and think about it. You can let me know in the morning." I say as I stand up.

"As you wish." Ella whispers.

I walk off to another room on the train. I sit down on one of the chairs and put my head in my hands. I wonder what Ella's choice will be.


	7. On The Train Part 2

**Author's Note: This is my revised version Of Alec's Goldeneye. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own James Bond or any characters from the James Bond universe, I have simply borrowed them for my story. My OC's belong to me along with the story and ideas in it. Please read and review.**

 **Chapter 7: On the train**

I slowly awake after being hit on the head. My head throbs where I was hit. I feel very confused. Where am I? I need to know.

I slowly open my eyes. As I do, I notice that I'm on some kind of train. My eyes completely open and they start to focus on the figure in front of me. Who is this man? I look at his scarred face.

This doesn't look like anyone I know. I look into his eyes. The green eyes staring back at me can only belong to one person. The person standing there must be my dad. He's staring at me as if he doesn't know me at all.

The thought of this scares me. I wonder if he really doesn't know who I am.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"My name's Alec Trevelyan. Who are you?" The man asks.

"My name's Ella Jean Trevelyan. I'm your daughter." I say.

"Daughter." My dad stammers.

"Yes, daughter."

"I have no children. I was never married." My dad defensively says.

"You were married. Twice to be exact."

"Liar!" My dad shouts.

"I'm not lying to you."

My dad takes a few deep breaths to calm himself. He must think I'm lying to him.

"Yes you are." My dad snarls.

"No, I'm not." I say trying to calm him.

"The girl I loved died about eleven years ago. I never married her, and we never had any children." My dad says.

"My mother died eleven years ago, and she was your wife. Her name was Mary." I say.

I watch as my dad searches his memory for any clue about who my mother was. I see a sign of recognition come to his face. As it does, I see tears form in my dad's eyes and he sits down on the foot of the bed. I begin to wonder why he's crying. I move closer to my dad and put my arm around him as if to consol him.

"Please don't cry."

"My dear sweet Mary, dead." My dad sobs.

"She had cancer and died from it."

"Yes, I remember now."

"Do you really?" I ask.

"Yes." My dad says.

"Does the name Melissa ring any bells?"

"I married her after your mum died. She was expecting our child before I 'died'."

"Yes, that's right." I say.

"What happened to the baby?" My dad asks.

"She had a little boy, and his name is Alec Jr."

"I have a son?" My dad asks surprised.

"Yes, he's a lot like you." I say with a laugh.

"He's nine now, right?" My dad asks.

"He turned nine about a month ago." I say.

"He must be giving your stepmother all sorts of trouble." My dad says.

"You have no idea." I say letting out another laugh.

"If he's anything like me, I think I have an idea."

"You were bad at that age?" I ask.

"At the orphanage where I lived, I got caught making bombs."

"Really?" I ask shocked.

My dad nods his head and says, "Yes, I was a bad kid."

"I don't believe that." I say.

"I don't think I ever told you about that." My dad says.

"Why didn't you?" I ask.

"It's something I would much rather forget."

"And what else would you rather forget?"

I watch as my father's right hand goes up to the right side of his face. His fingers trace the scars that are there. After he finishes tracing the scars, his hand drops into his lap.

"I would like to forget these scars on my face."

I reach up with my left hand and bring it close to my dad's face. He stops me by grabbing my wrist in his hand.

"Don't touch my face." My dad mumbles.

I pull my wrist from his hand. I then take my right hand and pull my dad's hand into his lap. Then I reach up and gently touch my dad's face. My fingers gently trace the scars that run across his face.

"You are my father, and it doesn't matter to me what you look like. I will always love you." I whisper.

I watch as my dad stares at me. I wonder what he's thinking. Does he want me here with him? Or maybe he wants me to finish my mission. Whatever he happens to be thinking, I know there will be some kind of choice I'll have to make.

"I love you too, and I want you here." My dad says.

"You what?" I ask shocked.

"You have a choice, stay with me or complete your mission."

"I don't know what to say." I say.

"Take your time and think about it. You can let me know in the morning." My dad says as he stands up.

"As you wish." I whisper.

I watch as my father turns around and walks off to what I guess is some other room on the train. Somehow I know I have to make my choice. I have to think carefully about what it might be.

' _What will my choice be?'_ I think.


	8. The Choice

**Author's Note: This is my revised version Of Alec's Goldeneye. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own James Bond or any characters from the James Bond universe, I have simply borrowed them for my story. My OC's belong to me along with the story and ideas in it. Please read and review.**

 **Chapter 8: The Choice**

I sit on the bed after my dad leaves for what seems like hours. I'm torn about what I should do and who I should side with. Should I side with James or my dad? Work or family? Which is more important to me?

My father's voice is ringing in my head.

' _You have a choice, stay with me or complete your mission.'_ The voice of my dad says.

I've got to pull myself together and think. I weigh my choices out carefully. If I side with my dad I'll be labeled a traitor. If I side with James I'll be a hero, but my dad will never speak to me again. That is if my dad lives through this.

Once James gets his hands on my dad I'm certain he'll kill his once best friend. But can I trust my dad to not kill James? I'm sure he's mad about what happened to him nine years ago. James had left him to die in that explosion. But from what James has told me, he had seen my dad die by Ourumov's hand.

I need to know the truth before I make my decision. I get up off the bed and walk in the direction I saw my dad walk a few moments before. Looking around, I'm in what appears to be some kind of dining car. I see my dad sitting on one of the many chairs with his head in his hands. I clear my throat to get his attention.

My dad looks up at me startled.

"Did you need something?" He asks.

"I need to know a few things before I make my choice." I say.

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know what happened nine years ago.

Although, I do know quite a bit about what happened from the reports. Actually, I should say I know what MI-6 wants me to know. I need the truth from my dad.

"I was captured by Ourumov during the raid on the Arkangel facility. He dragged me to the center of the room and threatened to execute me in front of James. I couldn't let that happen, so when he went to kill me, I moved my head just enough for the bullet to graze the side of it. I was knocked unconscious by the bullet. I was only out for a minute or so, and that cost me.

I had thought I had six minutes to get out, but apparently James set the timers to three minutes thinking I was dead. I didn't have time to get out. I was lying on the floor when the place exploded. Everything came crashing down around me and I thought I really was about to die. Something knocked me out and I'm grateful for that." My dad says.

"Why?" I ask puzzled.

"It meant I didn't have to feel my skin burning."

I mentally cringe at that thought.

"I guess I would be grateful for that too." I say.

"I woke up in the hospital a month later, and that's when Ourumov started turning me against James and England."

"Do you hate James for what he did?" I ask.

"I don't hate him, I just don't like the fact that he left me to die." My dad says.

"I see." I quietly say.

"Anything else you want to know?" My dad asks.

"No, I think I have enough information." I say.

"Well, goodnight." My dad says.

"Goodnight dad."

I turn and walk off in the direction I came from. I get to the bedroom and walk over to the bed. Laying down on it, I try to think. The problem is, I can't really think at all. I'm just so confused. I shut my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

When I wake up its morning. I sit up and look around. This isn't my hotel room. That's when I remember the events from last night and how I ended up on some train with my dad. My eyes settle on some clothes neatly placed on the pillow next to me.

I pick them up and see there's a note. I grab it and look at it. The note is written in my father's scrawl. I read what the note says.

" _Ella,_

 _Meet me in the dining car when you wake up._

 _Love._

 _Dad."_

I smile at this. I get out of bed and change into the clothes that were left for me. I then head into the dining car. My dad is sitting at the table eating some eggs and toast for breakfast. He smiles and then speaks.

"Have a seat and join me." My dad says.

I walk over to the table and sit down across from my father. I take some food for myself and start eating.

"Did you sleep well?" My dad asks.

"Yes." I say with a slight nod of my head.

"Have you made your choice?"

I swallow hard and then say, "Yes, I have."

"What did you chose?"

"I'm staying with you." I say.

"You are aware that we'll have to make this look like a kidnapping so James doesn't find out, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am aware of that." I say as I take another bite of food.

My mind begins to race. As I sit there looking at my dad, I barely notice someone walking into the room.

"Who's the girl?" A woman's voice asks.

Her voice has a very noticeable Russian accent. The sharpness of her tone makes me look up startled.

"Xenia, this is Ella, my daughter." My dad says.

Xenia sticks out her hand as though she expects me to shake it. I begin to size this woman up. She has raven hair and ruby lips, and I swear if Xenia were mad enough sparks would fly from her fingertips. I dismiss Xenia's outstretched hand with a wave of my hand. I want nothing to do with her.

Xenia drops her hand back to her side disgusted. She looks at me and realization comes over her face. I know Xenia knows we met last night.

"I met her last night." Xenia coldly says.

"I can't say it was a pleasure." I reply just as coldly.

"How did you two meet last night?" My dad asks puzzled.

"She was with that British spy." Xenia spits.

"Who should have killed you when he had the chance." I growl.

Xenia throws her head back and laughs. It's a loud shrill sound that quickly annoys me. I stand up and slap her face.

"Shut up you witch!" I shout.

Xenia rubs her face where I hit her. She stops rubbing her face and glares at me. She goes to slap me, but my dad grabs her hand.

"Touch her and you won't live to see tomorrow." My dad hisses.

Xenia pulls her hand out of my dad's and storms off.

"That took guts Ella." My dad says.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." I quietly say.

"There's no need to apologize, Xenia was out of line."

"Was she?" I ask.

"Yes, she had no right teasing you like that."

"If you say so." I say.

"I do, now sit back down and finish your breakfast."

I sit back down and start eating again. As I finish eating, Xenia, some girl and some man I've only seen pictures of walk into the room. The man looks very much like the person who 'killed' my dad. My dad looks at the man who has stopped behind me and speaks.

"Either you've brought me the perfect gift General Ourumov, or you've made me a very unhappy man." My dad says.

What I was thinking is confirmed. The man is the person who 'killed' my dad nine years ago. By the time my dad speaks, Ourumov has grabbed a piece of toast off my plate and has started eating it. When my dad finishes what he has to say, Ourumov throws down his piece of toast in disgust and speaks.

"Mishkin got to them before I could." Ourumov says.

"Bond is alive?" My dad asks.

"He escaped." Ourumov says with a laugh.

"Good for Bond, bad for you." My dad says.

Ourumov swallows hard at this comment. I watch as my dad looks at the girl that was brought in. He then addresses her.

"Take a seat my dear."

My dad leers at the girl as she walks past him. She sits down after letting out a long sigh. My dad stands up and walks over to her. He stands behind her and brushes her hair from her face. He then leans close to her ear and speaks.

"You know, James and I shared everything. Absolutely everything."

This comment is met by silence. I see my dad getting frustrated.

"To the victor go the spoils."

Again, this is only met with silence.

"You'll like it where we're going. You may even learn to like me."

I watch as my dad moves to the girl's front. He pulls her out of her chair and brings her close to him. He pulls her even closer and kisses her. The girl resists and starts pulling on my dad's jacket. She manages to pull away from him.

' _Bastard!'_ The girl shouts in Russian as she gives my dad a hard slap on the face.

My dad gets ticked off by this. He looks like he wants to kill her. He doesn't get the chance to do anything because an alarm starts going off. My dad looks at Ourumov and speaks.

"Stay with her." My dad says and runs off.

Xenia quickly follows him and I'm right on her heels. I see my dad looking at a monitor on a table. The image on the monitor is of a tank sitting on the train tracks.

' _James.'_ I think.

"Bond, only Bond." My dad says as if reading my mind.

"He's going to derail us." Xenia whispers.

' _He's going to kill us all.'_ I think.

My dad grabs a walkie-talkie sitting near the monitor. He pushes the button to talk to someone.

"Full speed!" My dad shouts.

"But…" Comes the puzzled reply.

"Full speed! Ram him!"

My dad, Xenia, and I brace for the impact. The train hits the tank and we're thrown to the floor. I pick up my head and see James standing there. He gives me an apologetic look.

"You ok?" James whispers.

I just nod my head. Looking over at my dad, I see he's lying on his back stunned. I look around and see a gun on the floor. Quickly, I give my dad's foot a nudge. He quickly flips onto his stomach.

He sees the gun and goes for it. James steps on the gun just as my dad gets there.

"Why can't you just be a good boy and die?" My dad asks.

"You first." James says addressing my dad.

He then looks at Xenia and says, "You second."

"Up!" James shouts.

We stand up and James motions for me to come close to him. I just shake my head and stay put. Honestly, I'm too scared to move. All the training in the world couldn't have gotten me ready for this. Finally my dad breaks the silence.

"Situation analysis, hopeless. You have no backup, no escape route, and I have the only bargaining chip." My dad says,

"Where is she?" James asks.

"Ah yes, your fatal weakness."

My dad then pulls out a walkie-talkie. He presses the button and says, "Ourumov, bring her in."

James stares down my dad, but I can tell he just sees this as some kind of challenge.

"Lovely girl. Tastes like, like strawberries." My dad says.

"I wouldn't know." James says with disgust,

"I would."

Xenia sticks one gloved finger in her mouth and moans.

' _Sick woman.'_ I think.

Suddenly, Ourumov walks in with the girl. My dad sees this out of the corner of his eye and speaks.

"So, back where we started, James. Your friend or the mission? Drop the gun, I'll let her live." My dad says.

"Ourumov, what has this Cossack promised you? You knew didn't you? He's a Lienz Cossack." James says,

"It's in the past." My dad says annoyed.

"He'll betray you! Just like everyone else." James whispers.

"Is this true?" Ourumov asks puzzled.

"What's true is that in 48 hours you and I will have more money than God. And Mr. Bond here will have a small memorial service, with only Moneypenny and a few tearful restitures in attendance." My dad says.

A few moments of silence pass between the two former friends. I wonder what James and my dad are thinking. All of this is happening so fast and I wonder if I made the right choice. Did I make a big mistake by siding with my dad, or am I doing the right thing? My dad speaks again.

"So, what's the choice, James? Two targets, time enough for one shot. The girl or the mission?" My dad asks.

"Kill her. She means nothing to me." James says.

The girl moans in reaction to this statement.

"See you in hell James." My dad says.

He nods his head as a signal to Ourumov to kill the girl. Then he grabs my arm and drags me from the room just as James starts shooting at us.

"Alec, bring Ella back here!" James shouts.

We get onto a helicopter and my dad speaks again.

"Good luck with the floor, James. I set the timers for six minutes. The same six minutes you gave me. It was the least I could do for a friend." My dad says with a laugh.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask puzzled.

"James knows exactly what that means." My dad says.

"But I don't, so tell me." I say.

Everything that my dad told me last night has gone right out of my mind with everything that has happened.

"I found out that James reset the timers at Arkangel for three minutes instead of the agreed on six minutes. The three minutes I lost cost me dearly." My dad growls.

"So, that's how your face ended up scarred." I mumble.

"Yes, and James will pay for that."

"You can't hurt him, I won't let you." I say.

"I see James has turned you into the perfect agent. Only caring about the mission, not your friend, or in this case family." My dad says.

"James has done no such thing."

"Then why are you acting like you don't care about me?" My dad asks.

"It's because I'm so confused about everything that's going that I don't know what to think anymore."

"You chose to side with me, so you need to remain loyal to only me." My dad says.

"I will try my best dad."

"Dad? Why didn't you tell me this little brat was your kid?" Xenia asks.

"I believe I mentioned that to you earlier."

"My relation to him is none of your business you witch!" I shout.

"Watch your mouth young lady, or I'll throw you out of this helicopter." Xenia says.

"Xenia, if you ever lay a hand on my daughter, I will personally kill you."

"You don't have the balls to kill me." Xenia growls.

"That's what you think. I swear to you, if you touch her you're dead." My dad growls.

"As you wish." Xenia whispers.

We fly off in silence. Our destination is only known by my dad.


	9. In Cuba

**Author's Note: This is my revised version Of Alec's Goldeneye. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own James Bond or any characters from the James Bond universe, I have simply borrowed them for my story. My OC's belong to me along with the story and ideas in it. I wrote Alec as a cutter in this chapter. I also gave one possible reason for him acting the way he does during the movie. Please read and review.**

 **Chapter 9: In Cuba**

 **Ella's POV**

I sit cross-legged on one of the beds in the hotel room that my dad and I are sharing. My dad is sitting on the chair by the desk with his head in his hands. He's rubbing his temples like he has a monster headache. I start to wonder what's up. He's never acted like this before.

Honestly, he's a mess. I'm thinking this has to do with what happened on the train before we came to Cuba. Or, maybe there's something else going on. Does this have to do with Ourumov brainwashing my dad nine years ago? I think someone might be controlling my dad's actions.

That may be why he flies into a rage every time he sees James. But, if someone's really controlling him, why doesn't he get that way with me? Is it because I'm family? Or is it nothing? I have to find out.

But how? It's not like my dad will really tell me anything. I guess I'll just have to use my skills to find out what's going on. I begin to observe my dad. The suit jacket he was wearing before is hung on the back of the chair, and he has his shirt sleeves rolled up.

With his shirt sleeves rolled up, I notice some scars on his arms that don't look like they're from the explosion nine years ago. They look like the scars that were on the arms of one of my best friends. She used to be into self harm before she committed suicide. Is my dad cutting himself to get rid of the memory of what happened nine years ago? Or maybe he's doing it for other reasons.

I clear my throat to get my dad's attention and he looks up at me startled.

"Did you need something?" My dad asks.

"Yes, I want to know about the scars on your arms." I say.

"What about them?"

"How did you get them?" I ask.

"I did it to myself." My dad says.

I hear the shame standing out in his voice.

"Why? Why would you even think about doing that?"

"Ella, I've had a lot of stuff thrown my way in the nine years I was 'dead'. I couldn't take the pressure and I cracked. Cutting myself was the only way I could think of to deal with everything." My dad quietly says.

"You didn't have to do that. You could have talked to someone." I say.

"Who was I supposed to talk to? Ourumov was brainwashing me and Xenia was helping him. I knew I couldn't trust them." My dad says.

"If you knew you couldn't trust them, why did you stay with them?" I ask.

"I didn't have a choice. They kept me drugged to keep me under 'control'."

"So, they're controlling you?"

"In a way, yes."

"Still?"

"Well, yes and no. They were keeping me drugged, but that stopped last night before I met up with James."

"Unreal." I say.

My dad rubs his temples and groans. He must have a killer headache.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"My head is killing me." My dad moans.

"From what?" I ask.

"The drugs that they were using to control me. They cause some nasty side effects when one is going through withdrawals."

He must have been given the drugs everyday for the last nine years. That would cause anyone to go through a pretty nasty withdrawal period. Looking at my dad, I see he's sweating and pale. He also looks like he's about to throw up. Suddenly, he stands up and runs to the bathroom.

He shuts the door and I can hear him throwing up. I only hope he's ok before tomorrow.

 **Alec's POV**

Ella is sitting cross-legged on one of the beds in our hotel room watching me. I'm sitting on the chair by the desk with my head in my hands rubbing my temples. My head is throbbing and I moan quietly. I'm mentally cursing Xenia and Ourumov for drugging me like they did. I'm a mess and I think Ella knows it.

I have discarded the suit jacket that I was wearing and rolled up my shirt sleeves. I'm sure Ella can see the scars that run across both arms. The scars aren't from the explosion nine years ago that left my face scarred; the scars are from me cutting myself. Yes, I got into self harm. I cut myself as a way to rebel against what Ourumov and Xenia were doing to control me.

Ella clears her throat to get my attention and I look up at her startled.

"Did you need something?" I ask.

My voice cracks when I ask this, and I can only hope Ella hasn't heard it.

"Yes, I wanted to know about the scars on your arms." Ella says.

Somehow I knew she'd want to know about them. But, do I lie to her or tell her the truth. Mentally, I'm torn. I decide that telling her the truth might be best.

"What about them?"

"How did you get them?" Ella asks.

"I did it to myself." I say ashamed.

"Why? Why would you even think about doing that?"

I can hear anger in her voice when she asks this. I know I didn't have to do this, but I had no one to talk to. There was nobody I could trust.

"Ella, I've had a lot of stuff thrown my way in the nine years I was 'dead'. I couldn't take the pressure and I cracked. Cutting myself was the only way I could think of to deal with everything." I quietly say.

"You didn't have to do that. You could have talked to someone." Ella says.

"Who was I supposed to talk to? Ourumov was brainwashing me and Xenia was helping him. I knew I couldn't trust them." I say.

"If you knew you couldn't trust them, why did you stay with them?" Ella asks.

"I didn't have a choice. They kept me drugged to keep me under 'control'."

"So, they're controlling you?"

"In a way, yes."

"Still?"

"Well, yes and no. They were keeping me drugged, but that stopped last night before I met up with James."

"Unreal." Ella says.

I rub my temples and groan. My head is killing me.

"What's wrong?" Ella asks concerned.

"My head is killing me." I moan.

"From what?" Ella asks.

"The drugs they were using to control me. They cause some nasty side effects when one is going through withdrawals."

Everyday for nine years they kept me drugged. The withdrawals are worse than being on the drugs. I started feeling the effects last night, but they've gotten worse today. I'm sweating, pale, and I feel like I'm about to throw up. I don't know how much longer I can take this before I ask Xenia to give me some more of the drugs.

I quickly stand up and run to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and start throwing up. This has got to stop before tomorrow.

 **Ella's POV**

I get up off the bed and walk to the bathroom. I put my ear against the door and hear my dad continue to get sick. Knocking on the door, I can only hope I'll get an answer.

"Go away." My dad moans.

"Not until you let me help you." I say.

My dad lets out another moan and I take this as my cue to open the door. As I open the door, I see my dad kneeling on the floor next to the toilet. He looks annoyed, but that won't stop me from helping.

"I said go away."

"You need help."

"I don't want any help.' My dad growls.

"Tough, I'm helping you." I sternly say.

My dad glares at me, but I don't back down. Two can play at this supposed 'spy' game.

"If you want to help, you can get Xenia." My dad says.

"Nope. I won't get that witch." I say.

"Get her. Now!" My dad shouts.

"No, she'll just drug you again."

"I need them." My dad says.

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do. Now get Xenia."

I let out a long sigh and look at my dad. If Xenia 'helps' him, I stand to lose everything I gained last night. My dad might not remember me after her 'help'. I can't do this.

"What are you waiting for? Get Xenia."

"No."

"What do you mean no?" My dad asks.

"I won't do it."

"You will do what I tell you. You sided with me, remember?"

"How could I forget?" I ask.

"Do what I say. Now."

"I knew I should have sided with James." I say.

My dad snorts at this. Although, the thing is, I don't know if I could actually give up my life for Queen and country. I'm a failure as an agent all because I sided with a 'traitor', and that 'traitor' just so happens to be my dad. Family is far more important to me than any mission.

I just want to bring my dad home safe and sound. I let out a long sigh and decide if I'm going to help him. I guess I'll just have to listen to him and let Xenia 'help'.

"Are you going to help me or not?" My dad asks.

"Fine I'll help. What's Xenia's room number?" I ask.

My dad gives me the details and I leave the bathroom. I walk out of the room and head down the hall to Xenia's room. Knocking on the door, I can only hope she'll help me. The door opens and Xenia stands there glaring at me. My heart sinks as I think about how she may not help me.

"What do you want?" Xenia growls.

"I need your help." I say.

"Deal with your problem by yourself."

I let out a long sigh. This is not what I was expecting.

"Are you leaving any time soon?" Xenia asks.

"Not until you help me."

"I told you to deal with it yourself." Xenia says.

"I know you don't like me, but I really need your help."

Xenia lets out a long sigh through her nose and stares at me. Is she going to continue to not help me?

"My dad needs your help. He asked me to come get you."

"Fine, I'll help him." Xenia reluctantly says.

She grabs a bag that's sitting on the floor by the door and then walks out of the room. She follows me down the hall to my dad's room. We get there and I open the door. We head in and I take Xenia to my dad. In the bathroom, I find my dad passed out on the floor by the toilet.

"Why didn't you get me sooner?" Xenia asks.

"I got you as soon as he told me to." I say.

"How long has he been like this?"

"Like what?" I ask puzzled.

"Passed out." Xenia says.

"I don't know. He was fine when I came to get you." I say.

Xenia walks past me and kneels down next to my dad. She checks to make sure he's still breathing. When she finds he is, she sits him up. As she sits him up his eyes open.

"What happened Alec?" Xenia asks.

"I must have passed out after Ella left to get you." My dad says.

"You're lucky she came to get me, or you might be dead." Xenia says.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You're going through withdrawals."

"Make them stop." My dad whispers.

Xenia helps my dad stand up. They walk over to the bed and Xenia helps my dad lay down. She then pulls a vial and a syringe out of her bag. She fills the syringe with the contents of the vial and then sets the syringe on the table by the bed. I walk out of the bathroom and take a seat on my bed to watch Xenia.

Xenia unbuttons my dad's shirt and takes it off. When she does, I can see that the scars that are on my dad's face and neck also extend to his shoulder. Xenia then grabs the syringe and injects my dad with whatever happens to be in it. She then bends down and gives him a kiss on the forehead. I nearly gag when I see this.

' _This will make you feel better.'_ Xenia whispers in Russian.

She then stands up and walks out of the room. I'm now alone with my dad. He's sprawled out on the bed half awake. He lets out a moan and I can't help but feel sorry for him. I did this to him.

And it was all because my dad wanted help. I let out a long sigh through my nose and lay down on the bed. I shut my eyes and hope that sleep comes quickly. Thinking about what might happen tomorrow, I drift off to sleep. I wake up the next morning to my dad shaking me.

We get ready and head off to my dad's headquarters.

 **James' POV**

After what happened on the train, I give M a call. I need to let her know that Ella has been kidnapped. I pick up the phone and dial headquarters. The phone rings three times before someone picks up.

"Good evening James." Moneypenny's voice says over the line.

"Evening Moneypenny." I say.

"How are things going?" Moneypenny asks.

"Not good. I need to talk to M."

Moneypenny puts me on hold and transfers me to M. She picks up a few minutes later.

"James, what's going on?" M asks.

"Alec is alive and he kidnapped Ella."

M lets out a long sigh, and I can only wonder what's going through her mind.

"How did this happen?

"I don't really know. After we met up with Alec, she must have been taken." I say with a sigh.

"You were supposed to protect her." M says.

"I know. I let my partner down again."

"You need to find her and bring her back safe."

"And what about Alec?" I ask.

"He is to be brought back alive."

"After everything he did?"

"James, he was one of our best agents. We want him back alive so we can find out what happened to him nine years ago."

"Fine, but I'm only doing this for Ella." I say with a sigh.

"Good luck James." M says.

"Thanks, I think." I say and hang up the phone.

I really don't want to bring Alec back alive, but I know Ella would never forgive me for killing him. Mentally I'm torn. Do I kill my once best friend, or do I bring him back alive? I guess when the time comes, I'll find out.


	10. The Confrontation

**Author's Note: This is my revised version Of Alec's Goldeneye. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own James Bond or any characters from the James Bond universe, I have simply borrowed them for my story. My OC's belong to me along with the story and ideas in it. Please read and review.**

 **Chapter 10: The Confrontation**

I sit with my feet propped up on the desk while Boris does his work. He's typing away on a computer while my dad is off doing something else. My dad has asked me to keep an eye on Boris so he doesn't do anything foolish. My dad walks down the stairs and over to Boris.

"Is the satellite in range?" My dad asks.

"Six minutes." Boris says.

"Prepare the dish."

"No it is too early! I am not ready." Boris smugly says.

"Do it!" My dad growls.

I chuckle softly as my dad walks off. Boris continues his work and gets the dish ready. My dad returns just as Boris gets things ready. He's carrying a case which I guess has the Goldeneye in it. He sets it down and opens it.

He pulls out the Goldeneye and goes to hand it to Boris.

"The world's greatest cash card." My dad says handing it over to Boris.

Boris goes to take the Goldeneye, but my dad doesn't let go.

"It had better not be rejected." My dad growls.

Boris grabs the card from my dad and puts it in the slot on the console. He enters a few commands on a computer all while messing with a pen. He notices something and addresses my dad.

"Mischa is online." Boris says.

My dad walks over and looks over Boris' shoulder. As he does, a guard walks up. The guard glances my way, but I pay no attention to him. The guard shows something to my dad. My dad looks at it and smirks.

"Sir!" The guard says.

"Kill him. The man just won't take a hint." My dad says.

' _Must be James.'_ I think.

Boris clears his throat to get my dad's attention.

"Target coordinates?" Boris asks.

"The target is London."

Boris sets the target. I can only guess the antenna is being moved into position to signal the satellite.

"Antenna in position." Boris says confirming what I was thinking.

My dad hands Boris a key and they slide them into the slots.

"On my count…3...2...1!" My dad exclaims.

They turn the keys together and a line appears on the giant wall screen map. It crosses London. My dad turns some kind of dial, and I see a weapon armed message.

"God save the Queen." My dad says.

I hear alarms going off and I start to look around. Has James shown up? If he has, I know things aren't going to end well. Either my dad or James will end up dead by the end of the day. I put my feet on the floor and stand up.

I walk over to my dad and stand next to him. I have to protect him at all costs. The guards bring someone down the stairs. That someone just so happens to be James. My dad sees him and turns around annoyed.

"James! What an unpleasant surprise."

"We aim to please." James says.

"Where's the girl?" My dad asks.

James doesn't answer. All he does is look at me. I give a small shrug of my shoulders to indicate that I don't know what's going on. I have to play dumb and act like my dad kidnapped me and hasn't told me his plans. Actually, I have no idea what my dad's plans are.

"Find her!" My dad shouts to the guards.

They run off and my dad starts going through James' things. He picks up the pen and studies it.

"So how is old Q? Up to his usual tricks?" My dad asks.

James doesn't answer him again.

"The watch." My dad says.

James takes off his watch and hands it to my dad. He compares James' watch to his. To me they look the same.

"Ah, new model. Still press here, do I?" My dad asks as he presses a button on the watch.

My dad turns to the computer and sets to work.

"Interesting set up Alec. You break into the Bank of England via computer, then transfer the money electronically just seconds before you set off the Goldeneye which erases any record of the transaction. Ingenious." James says finally breaking his silence.

"Thank you James." My dad says.

"But it still boils down to petty theft. In the end, you're just a bank robber. Nothing more than a common thief." James says.

My dad stands up and turns to face James. I can tell my dad's royally pissed off about what was just said.

"You always did have a small mind, James. It's not just erasing bank records. It's everything on every computer in greater London. Tax records, the stock market, credit ratings, land registries, criminal records." My dad says while circling James.

He takes a deep breath before continuing on his tirade.

"In 16 minutes and 43, no 42 seconds the United Kingdom will reenter the stone age."

"A world wide financial meltdown. And all so mad little Alec can settle a score with the world fifty years on." James says.

"Oh, please James. Spare me the Freud. I might as well ask you if all the vodka martinis ever silence the screams of all the men you've killed. Or if you find forgiveness in the arms of all those willing women for all the dead ones you failed to protect. England is about to learn the cost of betrayal, inflation adjusted for 1945." My dad says as the girl is brought in.

He looks at her and says, "Welcome to the party, my dear."

The girl sighs and Boris looks at her. His eyes light up when he sees her.

"Natalya!" Boris exclaims.

She back hands him and starts beating him up. The guards pull her away and my dad smirks at Natalya's actions. Boris stands up after putting his glasses on and in his hand I can see the pen that was in James' things. If that pen is actually from Q there could be big trouble. Boris rounds on Natalya.

"Don't ever do that again!" Boris exclaims while pointing the pen at her.

"This is not one of your games, Boris. Real people will die. You pathetic little worm." Natalya says.

Boris goes to hit her, but my dad grabs his arm.

"She was in the mainframe! Check the computer!" My dad growls.

Boris pulls free from my dad's grip and shoots him an annoyed look.

"She's a moron. A second level programmer. She works on the guidance system. She doesn't even have access to the firing codes." Boris says.

Some kind of alarm sounds and Boris goes over to the computer. From the look on his face, I can tell he doesn't like what he sees.

"Retro rockets firing."

Boris works on getting the computer fixed while playing with the pen. My dad walks over to him with a scowl on his face.

"What the hell's happening?" My dad asks.

"We'll have reentry in 12 minutes."

"It will burn up somewhere over the Atlantic." Natalya says.

"Deal with it!" My dad shouts.

"She changed the access codes!" Boris shouts slamming down the pen.

"Then she can fix it!"

My dad walks over to James and grabs his shoulder. He then pulls out a gun and shoves it in James' jaw.

"Go ahead, shoot him. He means nothing to me."

James rolls his eyes at this statement.

"I can do it! I can break her codes!" Boris exclaims.

"Then get on with it!"

Boris does his work while playing with the pen. My dad is getting fed up and so am I. I just want to get the hell out of here. I stop paying attention to Boris, but I notice James watching him intently. That's when I work out that the pen is from Q.

Boris drops the pen and that's when my dad finally loses it. He points the gun at Natalya.

"Tell him! Now!" My dad shouts.

Boris stands up in a rage and clicks the pen three times.

"Give me the codes, Natalya! Give them to me!" Boris shouts.

James runs over and knocks the pen out of Boris' hand. It goes flying through the air and I know things are about to go south. James runs off just as something, I'm guessing the pen, explodes. My dad grabs me and pulls me to safety.

He presses us against a pillar and throws one arm around my head and pulls me close to him. My head is pressed against his chest and I can hear his heart pounding. My dad lets out a whimper and starts breathing heavily. It seems to me like he's having a panic attack. After a few minutes he lets me go and then looks at me.

I stare at my dad wide-eyed and scared out of my mind. My dad puts his hand on my shoulder to calm me.

"Are you ok?" My dad asks.

"I think so." I say with a nod of my head.

"Good, now go find Natalya and I'm going to deal with James." My dad says.

I grab the collar of my dad's shirt and pull his face to mine. I just want to smack him for being so damn stupid.

"Are you crazy? You do know James is hell-bent on killing you?" I ask.

My dad pulls away from me and glares at me.

"I am aware of that, but I think I have the upper hand."

"I'm not leaving. I don't want to lose you again." I say.

"Ella, please just do what I say."

"Fine. But where should I go look for Natalya?" I ask.

"There's a chopper waiting for us, I think that may be where she went."

"What's the fastest way to get to the chopper?"

My dad tells me and I run off. I get to the chopper and hide myself just seconds before Natalya shows up. We wait hidden for what seems like hours. Then a voice that sounds oddly like my dad's comes over the radio.

"Alpha one to gunship." My dad says.

The pilot gets into the chopper just as my dad calls a second time.

"Alpha one to gunship."

We fly off. If I had to guess, I'd say we're heading to the dish. We get where we're going and Natalya puts a gun to the pilot's head. I pull my gun and come out from my hiding spot. I get over to Natalya and put my gun to her head.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see James pull my dad up to where he is. They then jump for the chopper. We fly off to a field and James and my dad drop off the chopper. Natalya and I jump out and join them just as the chopper flies away. James stands up and stares at me.

I let out a sigh and walk over to my dad. I help him to his feet and give him the once over. He's got several cuts on his face and a gash on his arm where I'm guessing a bullet must have clipped him. All in all he doesn't look too bad. I throw my arms around him and pull him into a hug.

I don't want to lose him ever again. Suddenly, I'm pulled away from my dad. I let out a startled yelp in response. I'm thrown to the ground and I watch as James walks over to my dad. If I didn't know any better, I'd say James was going to kill my dad.

I get to my feet and watch James. James pulls out a gun and points it at my dad. I run over to James and tackle him to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shout.

"I'm going to finish what I started." James growls.

"You can't kill him, he's your friend." I say.

"Former friend."

"That doesn't matter. I won't let you kill him."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill him." James says.

"He's my dad."

James pushes me onto the ground and pulls me to my feet. He turns me so I'm looking him in the eye.

"He's a traitor Ella."

"He's still my dad."

"You're a traitor too."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"I know you sided with him."

"I only sided with him so you wouldn't kill him." I say.

"That still makes you a traitor."

' _Unreal.'_ I think.

James goes to say something else but a guy walking up to us shouting stops him.

"Yo! Jimbo!" They shout

"Is this supposed to be your idea of…um…coming through in a clinch?" James asks.

"It's the back up plan. Hey, I said I'd be here, huh? Yo! Marines!"

We're suddenly surrounded by Marines. A couple of them grab my dad and lead him off. Then I'm grabbed and lead off in the same direction. We're thrown into a truck and that knocks me out. I can only hope we're not being lead off to our deaths.


	11. Deep End

**Author's note: I don't own James Bond or any of the characters from the Bond universe. All characters are property of their respective owners. I have only borrowed the characters for my story. The only characters that I own are Ella Jean Trevelyan, Melissa Trevelyan, and Alec Jr. The story and ideas in it belong to me.**

 **Chapter 11: Deep End**

 _'I'm diving into the Deep End and I'm not scared, no I'm not scared.'-Deep End-Daughtry_

 **Ella's POV**

I come to after being thrown in the truck. I look around and notice I'm in some kind of cell. As I look around, I move my arms. It's then that I notice that there's a pair of handcuffs around my wrists keeping my hands behind my back.

' _What is James doing?'_ I think.

The door to the cell opens and in walks M. She looks at me shocked.

"What did James do to you?" M asks.

"Hell if I know." I say.

She walks over and removes the handcuffs and I rub my wrists.

"He said you were a traitor. Is that true?"

"If by true you mean siding with my dad so James wouldn't kill him, then yes."

M lets out a long sigh and I can tell she doesn't like my answer.

"Ella, tell me the truth." M says.

"I am telling the truth!" I shout.

"Really?" M asks.

"Yes, really. Why don't you believe me?" I ask.

"It's because you and James are telling two different stories." M says.

' _Son of a bitch.'_ I whisper in Russian.

"What was that?" M asks.

"It was nothing." I say.

M gives me a puzzled look, but says nothing more.

"What did James tell you?" I ask.

"He told me you sided with your dad out of spite. That you didn't want him to complete the mission." M says.

"That's not true at all. I sided with my dad to keep James from killing him, nothing more." I say.

"If that's true, your dad will back up your story."

"Even if my dad backs me up, you still won't believe me. My dad's the one who 'betrayed' England, remember?" I ask.

"From what I understand, your dad's actions weren't his own. Correct?" M asks.

"Correct. He told me that Ourumov and Xenia brainwashed him, along with keeping him drugged." I say.

"That would explain why he flew off the handle when James was questioning him." M says.

"You let James talk to him! Are you bloody crazy M?" I ask.

"Ella, watch your tone. You're already in hot water. But to answer your question, no I'm not crazy."

"M, I need to see my dad. I have to make sure he's ok." I say.

"I can't let you see him right now. I have to question him first."

"Fine." I grumble.

"I knew you'd see it my way." M says and turns around.

She walks out of the cell and I'm once again alone. Well, I'm not alone for long. A few minutes after M leaves, James comes barging into the cell. He walks over to me with a scowl on his face.

"What the hell do you want?" I angrily ask.

"We need to talk." James says.

"I don't want to talk to you." I say with a sigh.

"It's about your dad."

"What about him?" I ask.

"What the hell happened with him?" James asks.

"I don't know." I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

"He had to have told you something." James says.

"He said he was brainwashed, drugged, and tricked into helping Ourumov." I say.

"So, this was Ourumov's plan? Your dad had no part in it?" James asks.

"That's what he told me."

"I see." James says.

He then turns and walks out of the cell. Now I'm finally alone.

 **Alec's POV**

After my little chat with James, I'm left alone in my cell. I haven't seen Ella since we were thrown in a truck and brought to this awful place. I haven't really seen anyone I can trust. The door to the cell opens and in walks a woman I've never seen before. She walks over to me with a small smile on her face.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm M." She says.

"You're M?" I ask surprised.

"Does that surprise you?" M asks.

"Maybe a little." I admit.

"I need to ask you a few questions." M says.

"Feel free to question me as you see fit." I quietly say.

"Why did Ella side with you?" M asks.

"She did it so James wouldn't kill me."

"Are you sure she didn't do it out of spite?"

"What exactly do you mean by that?" I ask puzzled.

"Did she side with you so James wouldn't complete his mission?"

"No, that's not why she sided with me. She sided with me to keep James from killing me, nothing more." I say.

"I see." M says.

"Can I see her?" I ask.

"Just a few more questions and I'll take you to her."

"Fine." I say with a sigh.

"I want you to tell me what happened nine years ago."

"During the Arkangel mission or after?" I ask.

"After the incident at Arkangel."

"Ourumov got his filthy hands on me and started brainwashing me. He drugged me every day for nine years so I would do what he wanted me to do. Anytime I tried to fight back I was beaten. I learned very quickly to not fight back, and as a result I turned to self harm. I started cutting myself in order to regain control of my life.

I have a feeling had Ourumov caught me cutting myself, he would have beat me to within an inch of my life. Either that or he would have killed me. After all that, well, you know what happened." I say.

"Alec, I'm sorry that happened to you."

"M, it's not your fault. I knew the risks of the job when I took it. Deep in my heart, I think I always knew one day I wouldn't come home. I figured I would either be killed or captured then killed, this was the one outcome I never thought of."

"I think we're done here."

"Can I see Ella now?" I ask.

"Yes, come with me."

M turns and heads to the door, and I stand up with a groan. She opens the door and walks out. Limping, I follow her out. We head down the hall and arrive at another cell. M opens the door and motions for me to go in.

I slowly make my way into the cell. When I walk in, I see Ella sitting on the bed with her head in her hands. I walk over and sit down next to her. I put my arm around her and pull her close. She puts her head on my shoulder and lets out a sigh.

"I thought they were going to kill you dad." Ella says.

"I don't think M would have let that happen." I say.

"With James lurking around, you never know."

"I would have fought back."

"Sure."

"You don't think I could have?" I ask.

"Not with your injuries."

"They're not that bad." I say.

"Dad, your right shoulder is dislocated and I'm pretty sure your right ankle is either sprained or broken."

"I'm pretty sure I also have a few broken ribs, but it's really not that bad."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Ella asks.

"Ella, I survived third degree burns on my neck and face. This is nothing compared to that pain."

"Well, I'm just glad you're alive." Ella says.

"Me too." I quietly say.

As I say this, James walks into the cell. I look at him and frown.

"Alec, you need to come with me." James says.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I say.

"You have to come. M's orders."

"M's orders?" I ask puzzled.

"She wanted you to come with me."

"She's the one who brought me here. If she wanted me go with you I think she would have mentioned that." I say.

"I'm not about to disobey a direct order."

"Her Majesty's Loyal Terrier." I mumble.

James says nothing and walks over to me. He grabs my collar and roughly yanks me to my feet. I try to pull away from him, but he gives me a hard shake. James pulls my face close to his. We lock eyes and I silently plead with him to just get whatever he has planned over.

"Your coming with me." James growls.

"Where are you taking him?" Ella asks.

"None of your damn business Ella!" James shouts.

"It became my business when I became your partner." Ella says.

"You're no longer my partner. You're both nothing but traitors." James says.

"If you're going to kill me, just get it over with. I'm done suffering!" I shout.

That seems to get James' attention. Ella gasps and James pulls away a bit. James stares at me for a moment then drags me from the room.

"James, where are you taking me?" I ask.

"To question you."

"I already told you everything." I say.

We get to another cell and James throws me inside. I slide on my back across the floor and my head hits the wall. As soon as it does I black out. When I come to I'm in the hospital. I look around and M's head comes into my line of sight.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I'm afraid James decided to have his way with you." M says.

"Meaning what exactly?"

"He decided to use you as a punching bag."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

M gives a shrug of her shoulders as an answer.

"Where's Ella?"

"She's at home with Melissa."

"I want to see them. Can you make that happen?"

"I'll see what I can do Alec."

"What do you mean?"

"Ella is still upset about what happened back in Cuba."

"And Melissa?"

"She's still coming to grips with the fact that you never died nine years ago."

"I can imagine that would be hard." I say.

"I'll talk to them and see if either of them want to see you."

"And what about James?" I ask.

"James has been put on a temporary suspension for what he did."

"I want to talk to him." I say.

"After what he did to you?" M asks.

"Yes, I want to see if I can talk some sense into him."

"Alec, I don't really think that's a wise idea." M says.

"It doesn't matter. I still want to talk to him."

"I'll bring him around after you've recovered a bit more."

"If that's what you want."

M says nothing and walks out of the room. I close my eyes and fall into a fitful sleep. I can only hope when everything passes, James won't be as mad and he'll listen to reason.


End file.
